


Antipodes

by Sassydoilies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff and Angst, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, Sparring, Tea, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassydoilies/pseuds/Sassydoilies
Summary: Created for the ATLA-SecretSanta swap from Tumblr, for Rainbow-kueh!In the years after Fire Lord Ozai’s defeat, the world settles in to rebuild and recover from the conquest. Fire Lord Zuko spends the first few years of his reign pulling back the occupying forces from . . . more or less everywhere, providing as much assistance as he can to support the Earth Kingdom areas most impacted by the war, and issuing edicts to promote Avatar Aang’s plan to help restore the Air Temples.In the fifth year of his reign, he faces the specter of something he’d been trying to push to the back of his mind – a marriage of state.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Antipodes

Waiting in the palanquin, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was sweating. It was impossible not to, she thought, feeling a bead of it trail down her neck and along her spine. It had taken more money than she wanted to think about – most of it provided by the Fire Lord himself – and a veritable army of seamstresses to create a traditional Water Tribe wardrobe out of lighter materials so she wouldn’t swelter in the much warmer climate of the Fire Nation. But there was no helping her nerves.

Half of her moon-bright hair was braided on either side of her face held with clasps carved from shell in a crescent moon, the remainder in a split tail at the top of her head looping down held together with the Water Tribe insignia of waves indicating flowing water. The braids mostly covered the earrings she was wearing – a gift that had arrived hours before they left the Northern Water Tribe, from the Fire Lord’s uncle – small golden flowers with translucent red stones in the middle. The note that had accompanied the earrings had been charming, and was the main reason she’d put them on today. Fiddling with the end of one braid, Yue sighed and tried to peer out of the closely carved screen of the palanquin.

The light outside was bright, even though the bearers had set up in some shade to wait for their entrance to the courtyard for the official betrothal ceremony. There was still a steady stream of people moving into the gate in the walls, none of them taking notice of her nondescript palanquin under a flowering lemon tree. Her pale blue eyes watched them, and she felt another bead of sweat, this one sliding from her hairline down towards her cheek. Making a small irritated sound, she flung it away with the fingers of one hand. Not for the first time, she wished she was a water bender – sweat would be much less of a problem then.

Closing her eyes, Yue took a deep breath and lifted the wood-and-silk fan Katara had given her as a parting gift, snapping it open and generating a breeze for herself, taking small comfort in the ink-painted dolphins and glaciers coloring the white material of it. A little piece of home, when she was worlds away. It did help, and she opened her eyes again, shifting in the seat. It sounded like they were almost done, and . . . suddenly, the bearers stood up, fitting their poles to the recesses in the enclosed carry chair.

“Okay, Yue,” she said, closing the fan and tucking it into the appropriate pocket, “you can do this. Just don’t think about sweating.” The chair swayed as they lifted it and began to move, and she clasped her hands loosely in her lap. The last time she’d seen her soon-to-be betrothed, he’s almost killed Katara and stolen the Avatar. Even so, she didn’t feel the same dread that her prior betrothal had inspired. “Well, he can’t be worse than Hahn.”

~ ~ ~

Sokka leaned against a wall, waiting while Zuko tucked the golden flame into his topknot. “Look, I know it’s stressful, but she’s really nice.”

Adjusting his collar, the Fire Lord threw a look at him, one of the only people allowed inside his private quarters – the rest of the Avatar’s group, Iroh, and one servant were the extent of it – and frowned. “That’s not going to change anything! Sokka, the last time she saw me, I kidnapped the Avatar! While my people were destroying her home!” Turning back to the mirror, Zuko sighed and shifted to adjust the mantle of the outfit, which he’d have to change soon, it was absurd. “She’d be right to hate me.”

“Oh, come on! I don’t think Yue hates anybody.” Pushing off the wall, the Water Tribe Ambassador walked over to his friend and tugged his robes straight for him. “You always mess it up if you do it yourself,” he chided, brushing a speck of lint from Zuko’s shoulder.

“That’s why I keep you around,” he joked. “All right, let me see.” Sokka stepped aside and Zuko looked at himself, considering. He’d grown a few inches since he took the throne, standing two inches taller than Sokka now, if you counted the pitch-black topknot – which he did. The red-and-gold robes added bulk to his frame and width to his shoulders, but they didn’t make him look like he was wearing his father’s clothes anymore, thankfully. He’d paid a fair amount of gold he really shouldn’t have spent to get everything retailored to him. He wore the ‘dress’ bracers, more heavily embossed with gold and set with some red gems, he thought rubies, in the shape of the stylized flame. His eyes seemed to shine golden in the lamplight, flicking past his face to study his hair and make sure all the black strands were secured. It seemed that way, but he felt certain that, as usual, when the first gust of wind blew, there would be loose tendrils everywhere. Finally, he looked at his face, trying and failing as usual to ignore the scar. “Oh, dammit, Sokka! Why didn’t you tell me?”

The innocent tone when Sokka said, “About what?” earned him a friendly shove as Zuko picked up a handkerchief from the dressing table and scrubbed at the mark above his right eye.

“You know what! You were going to let me out to a public, official . . . thing with dirt on my face!”

Snorting, Sokka shook his head. “Don’t be silly. Someone else would have told you before you got out there.” He grinned, flashing white teeth. “And it accentuates the rest of the official stuff. Says ‘I’m a monarch that still takes time for fun.’”

Tossing the now-dirty handkerchief to the dressing table again, Zuko laughed – he couldn’t help it. “Hopefully I’ll have a chance to prove it instead of showing off my ‘fun’ side with grime.” He blew out a breath. “So, this maybe isn’t the time to ask, but are you . . . okay with this?”

Sokka’s normal expression of faint amusement melted into a serious face, and Zuko turned to face him more directly, trying to gauge how much honesty he was going to get. “What? Why wouldn’t I be? Just because Yue was my first girlfriend and I thought she turned into the moon, but she didn’t and now she’s going to get married to one of my best friends in an arranged marriage which is part of how she and I got together in the first place?”

Zuko looked him over, the tall, hard-muscled Water Tribe ambassador, wearing blues and grays. The sides of his head were still shaven, the remaining dark brown hair pulled back in the wolf’s tail. The bone necklace he always wore had been swapped out for a circle of rough metal beads that Toph had bent for him, standing out black against his tanned skin. He was fidgeting with the neck of his wrapped tunic, but it was the look in his deep blue eyes – a worried sadness – that made Zuko sigh. “No, then. Sokka, I –“

“You’ll what?” Sokka shook his head, spreading his hands. “Nothing to do, right? You can’t back out without insulting her and my people, so don’t even offer,” he said fiercely, pointing at Zuko. “I don’t want you – either of you – to be involved in a loveless marriage, so despite everything, I hope you two are happy together.”

A half smile curved Zuko’s lips. “I told you, I’m never happy.”

~ ~ ~ 

As they walked through the palace, heading towards the Ceremonial Balcony, or whatever they called it, Sokka stayed unusually quiet. He was the opposite of thrilled about this whole thing, even if he had been a key figure pressing for some sort of official alliance between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. He just hadn’t expected . . . .

Zuko had grown into the role he’d taken on, even if he didn’t think so; Sokka had found himself impressed more than once by the sensitivity and consideration the young Fire Lord had shown when dealing with the aftermath of a hundred years of war. He had had a voice in some of those decisions, as had a lot of the people they knew specifically when the councils met, and he’d never felt that Zuko was trying to dodge the responsibility the Fire Nation had towards the rest of the world. But then, honor was important to him.

There was a rumble, like an avalanche in the distance, and Sokka looked around. “You didn’t tell them to stop for this?”

Zuko shook his head. “They’re working on her rooms now, so they’ll be ready.”

He’d hired a group of skilled Earthbenders who specialized in buildings and structures to adjust the palace a bit. Most of it was made of marble, so they were uniquely suited to make the changes he wanted. Most of the hallways had skylights now at Sokka’s suggestion, cutting the use of lamp oil – and its associated, huge expense – almost in half since they only needed to be lit at night. They were working on putting them in rooms as well, creating little islands of greenery in the floor which absorbed any rain that came in. Each skylight was fitted with a mechanism of Sokka’s design that combined glass and metal and carved wood so that the light refracted when it was sunny, but they could be screened off to keep out birds and bugs.

Right now, the Earthbenders were putting skylights and the little gardens in what would very shortly be Yue’s suite. Sokka had made sure they’d been able to import some greenery from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, to give her something that could remind her of home. He felt pretty proud of himself for thinking of that.

The two of them paused in front of the massive doors to the balcony, and Sokka glanced at him. “Ready to go?”

Zuko started to nod, but stopped before the motion fully completed, turning to look over his shoulder. “Uncle, shouldn’t you already be outside?”

“Don’t be silly!” Iroh said, moving with what everyone present knew was practiced awkwardness. “I couldn’t let my favorite nephew go out to his betrothal without looking him over first.” Iroh stopped, his white hair glowing in the sunlight from the skylight nearby; the shadows it seemed to cast on his face looked deeper than Sokka remembered, but the man wasn’t young, even if he was still probably capable of knocking down an entire squadron. He was wearing his finest robes as well, heavy silk chased in gold; he looked comfortable in them, more so than people would expect from his friendly expression and easy-going manner.

“Well?” Zuko asked after a moment. “Do I pass?”

“Hmm? Of course you do! You’re the Fire Lord, if you wanted to go out there in your bathing suit, who would say anything?” Iroh looked up at his nephew in mild surprise. “I wonder if the princess will be wearing my gift?” he mused, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

Blinking, Sokka nodded. “Probably, if she could. Ceremonial garb isn’t . . . Zuko, are you okay?”

The young Fire Lord was spluttering. “Uncle! You – you sent her a gift?” He growled, sparks seeming to dance behind his eyes. “Why didn’t I think of that!” He threw his hands up in frustration, then focused on the older man. “What did you send?”

A moment’s hesitation before Iroh looked at the clasp of Zuko’s mantle. “I sent her a pair of your Aunt Taizi’s earrings, to welcome her to the family.” All three of them were silent for a moment, and then he stepped between Sokka and Zuko. “Well, I should already be out there. See you soon, Fire Lord Zuko.”

Sokka tipped his head as the doors closed on the sunlit world outside. “I don’t think I ever knew your aunt’s name.”

“He never talks about her. She died before I was born.” Zuko looked at the doors, his face puzzled, then shook his head. “Let’s go, Ambassador.”

~ ~ ~

Yue took a deep breath when her bearers set the chair down at the base of the stairs. One of them came over to open the door and help her out, and she gave him a dazzling smile as she stepped out into the sunlight.

She stood at the base of the bright red stone stairs, in an aisle between a sea of people dressed in red and gold, gleaming white and blue like the evening star in a sunset-reddened sky. It hadn’t been clear to her exactly how hot it was outside until she’d stepped out of the palanquin; the sun was like a hammer on the top of her head. Or maybe it was the attention she was receiving, since every eye seemed to be on her, assessing and judging.

At the top of the stairs, she could just barely see Sokka and Zuko. The thought that Sokka was up there put some steel in her backbone, and she lifted her chin as she started up the massive flight of stairs at a processional pace, skirts held up just enough to keep her from stepping on them.

The men at the top of the stairs had a much better view than she did, and all of them caught their breath, even Shyu, the Fire Sage they’d brought in to sanctify the betrothal. “She is lovely, Fire Lord Zuko,” murmured the priest. “If I may be so bold,” he added in a hurry, unsure how his ruler would take the statement.

“She . . . is.” Zuko didn’t remember her being so beautiful. To be fair, he didn’t remember a lot from his time at the North Pole at all besides of the horror at seeing Zhao dragged off by the ocean and the bitter taste of his defeat. But here, now, Yue was stunning, her hair seeming to blaze in the sun and her jaw set with determination. He heard a small sigh, and turned to look at Sokka. His friend was watching her progress with an air of wistfulness that made his own chest hurt. “Look,” he whispered, “are you sure-?”

Without turning away, Sokka nodded almost imperceptibly. “Yes. Don’t ask again or I’ll cut off your topknot.” He wasn’t sure he could take his eyes off of her if he’d wanted to. There was an ethereal air about her as she made her way up the stairs to them, and he supposed it was probably the fact that he’d thought she’d turned into the moon for a while. “It’s a treaty and a marriage. Just . . . make her happy.”

There was no further chance for conversation as Yue reached the top step, looking at each of them in the eye; Sokka and Iroh got small smiles and nods, while Zuko got a deep curtsey. “It is an honor, Fire Lord Zuko.”

Remembering his manners just a second before Iroh would have nudged him with an elbow, Zuko bowed back. “Princess Yue. The honor is mine.” He stepped forward and offered her his right arm, drawing murmurs from the crowd below. Shyu looked askance as well, but didn’t say anything after seeing the intense expression on the Fire Lord’s face.

The part of the ceremony that mattered to the Fire Nation was simple and quick – both of them agreed to the betrothal, and he gifted her a ruby ring from his mother’s collection, one of the ones Azula hadn’t taken when she’d temporarily held the throne. After Shyu announced their official betrothal, Zuko held up a hand to stop the applause that had already started.

“To honor Princess Yue’s people and customs,” he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small item, “I have another betrothal gift to give.” He opened his hand, letting the stone carving fall to the end of the gold chain it was on. A small, round piece of blue-white stone carved with the stylized flame that was the symbol of his nation, held on a length of thick gold chain just long enough to go around her neck.

Yue’s eyes widened, and a smile curved her lips. Unexpected, and very sweet. “Thank you, Fire Lord,” she whispered.

He gave her a smile and turned to hold the necklace up to the crowd. “It’s Water Tribe tradition for a man to give his intended bride a necklace to symbolize their betrothal.” He held out a hand to her, and she moved slightly in front and to one side of him, bending her knees slightly so that he could slip the chain over her head and fasten it at the back of her neck.

Impulsively, she put a hand over it, feeling it still warm from his hand and his pocket. She really hadn’t thought he’d even know about this, let alone actually carve her a betrothal necklace. As Yue stood slowly, he stepped up so she was on his right again and took her hand.

The crowd roared this time, loud and long, delighted that their Fire Lord was to be wed, even if some of them were less thrilled with his bride-to-be. When they started to quiet again, Zuko smiled and held up his free hand. “Thank you all for sharing this with us. Your good wishes are appreciated.” Glancing at Yue, he said softly, “Wave, and we’ll head inside. You look like you need something to drink.”

She smiled at the crowd, waving at them in a practiced manner. This wasn’t so bad, it wasn’t too much different from what she’d already done at home. Just hotter, more people, and all of them wearing Fire Nation colors. Suddenly a cold drink sounded wonderful.

Gently, Zuko tugged her hand until she took two steps back, then turned them both so they were headed towards the imposing doorway. He looked at the others and nodded shortly. “Let’s go to the private gardens.” She smiled weakly at Sokka, who gave her an encouraging grin that made her heart ache as they passed him.

Inside the palace was substantially different than she’d expected; it was bright despite there being no windows, and smelled of greenery and delicate flowers. When she found the source, she smiled. “A skylight? How ingenious.”

“Sokka’s idea,” Zuko said, still holding her hand. He wouldn’t look at her, though, and that was odd. “Your rooms aren’t quite ready, they’re finishing up the lights and greenery now. I’m sorry.”

“Not at all,” Yue said, tipping her head to one side as she heard footsteps behind them. “It’s kind of you to prioritize them.”

He scowled at the floor. “If I’d done it right, they’d have been finished first.”

A laugh from behind them made Yue turn her head in time to see Sokka striding towards them, a broad smile on his face. He dropped an arm around Zuko’s shoulders from the other side. “They’ll be done before it’s time to use them,” he said. “And honestly, the Earthbenders had some challenges with the materials there, so this is about as good as it could be.” He leaned forward to look at Yue, and something in his eyes changed, becoming warmer and softer. “You look lovely, though I’m sure Fire Lord Zuko already told you.”

“I was just about to, when you came up!”

“Really? Cause it sounded like you were about to make yourself sound like a moron to me.”

Yue giggled behind her hand. “Sokka, don’t tease him! It’s been a stressful morning for everyone.”

“Besides,” Iroh said from behind them, startling all three of them, “he was about to say it. Right, Fire Lord Zuko?”

Blushing, the Fire Lord nodded. “Uh, yeah. I mean, yes. Princess Yue, you look . . . lovely,” he finished, feeling lame. “Sorry, I’m not . . . good at compliments.”

She nodded. “I know someone else who has a hard time with that sort of thing.” She glanced at Sokka, and smiled at his sputtering denial. “So, anyway,” she said, feeling strangely at ease, “what are these gardens like?”

~ ~ ~

The gardens were restful, with a small pond full of turtleducks and a table set up under an arbor draped in vines covered in sweet-smelling white blossoms. There was a small service set out there for four, with copper-chased glass mugs, a pot of fragrant tea, and two glass pitchers already beading with condensation, one holding ice-cold water and one holding mango juice. They settled around the table, and Sokka started pouring the drinks out of habit, starting with Iroh’s tea.

“So, Yue, how was the trip? Did you get seasick?” he asked, passing the steaming mug over to the older man and starting to pour Zuko a cup of water.

“Not at all.” She watched him with amusement. The ambassador for her people, and he poured out the drinks? But, as Zuko nodded his thanks and took the water, she realized that it made sense since he was the only one without a noble title. And it had become habit. “I don’t get seasick. Though riding in a palanquin almost did it – it’s a very different motion. The . . . juice? I think?”

Sokka nodded and poured it into a cup, handing it to her and pouring himself the same. “It is. But you’ll get used to it. It’s sort of the way of things here, honestly.” As she sipped the drink and found it pleasant – not something she’d expected, given how it looked – he looked at her, and she could feel herself blushing a bit. “You really look great. I . . . I’m glad you didn’t, you know, turn into the moon.”

There was a moment of silence, and she started to laugh. “Wait, what?” One hand covered her mouth primly, but she laughed and the sound filled the garden. “You thought I turned into the moon?”

“Well . . . yeah. I mean, you gave your life force to the Moon spirit, right? So . . . .”

Giggling, she shook her head. “No, really, Sokka! It . . . it knocked me down for a while. Pakku said I was unconscious for several days, but it wasn’t fatal.” Her expression as she looked at him was amused. “People can’t turn into the moon.”

“Look, I travelled with the Avatar and I saw things! It was a logical assumption.” He huffed and drank half the juice he had at once.

Turning to Iroh, Yue smiled at moved her hair so that he could see clearly the earrings she was wearing. “Thank you, by the way. They’re lovely, and I’m sure I’ll wear them often.” The sad, wistful smile on the old man’s face almost broke her heart.

“You wear them well. My late wife would be proud to have you wear them.” He held the mug of tea in both hands, and looked down into the cup. “I am glad it wasn’t too forward of me to send them.”

She sipped her juice, giving him a warm smile. “It wasn’t. It really made me feel better about . . . everything.” The sweet juice was certainly perking her up; she hadn’t realized how tired and overheated she’d been feeling. “And this garden is wonderful,” she said, turning the smile on Zuko. “It’s very soothing to the eye and mind.”

He downed his water and poured himself another cup. “My mother built it, but thanks. I like it here.” It occurred to him that she was very, very good at being gracious – her gentle conversation had touched each of them in turn, but not long enough to make the others feel neglected. He didn’t have that skill, not even close. “It’s in the private wing of the palace, but you’re welcome to come here whenever you want.”

She blushed as she nodded her thanks. “That would be lovely. I’m sure I’ll be here often.” Sipping her juice again, Yue smiled at the other three. “This is lovely, you know. I look forward to all of us sitting like this in the future.” There was a moment, and she flushed even more deeply. “That sounded dreadfully prissy, didn’t it?”

“Not at all.” Iroh gave her a bracing smile. “We will be family, and Sokka is the next thing to another nephew I have. Of course we will meet and have tea often.” He sipped from his cup, sighing in happiness at the taste. “Fire Lord Zuko, why don’t you and the Ambassador take Princess Yue to see her quarters? I don’t hear the masons anymore.”

~ ~ ~

Hours later, Yue stood up from where she’d been sitting and paced over to the intricately carved dressing table. She had been stunned by the rooms, and even more amazed when she realized these were her temporary rooms – after the wedding, her quarters would be even larger and fancier. Zuko had been quick to tell her that she could change anything she didn’t like about them. She’d assured him the rooms were wonderful, and more than she could have hoped for.

They were also about the size of her father’s entire home at the North Pole.

Her fingers rubbed lightly over the pendant he’d given her, feeling the carving. She’d wondered where he’d gotten the stone, to say nothing of the plants growing in the little garden area, totally familiar to her and different from every other spot like that she’d seen. The thoughtfulness was unexpected. He’d been . . . not what she’d expected. Almost shy, self-conscious, and thoughtful. He’d clearly practiced at speaking for crowds, or maybe his uncle had been coaching him. The prince she remembered from that disastrous night was all but gone. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she’d feared.

A knock at the massive wooden door made her jerk in surprise. “It’s Sokka, can I come in?”

Yue hurried to open the door and stood in the doorway, looking up at him. “Sokka, what are you doing here? It’s late.” He’d changed clothing, now wearing simple dark brown trousers, slippers, and a lightweight red shirt that left several inches of skin at the base of his neck exposed.

“Well,” he said, giving her a smile, “it being your first night in the palace, I thought I’d take you on an adventure.”

“I’m already changed, and I don’t know . . . .”

He took in what she was wearing: A knee-length wrapped tunic in pale blue, slippers, and dark blue leggings. “You’ll be fine. Come on.” He gave her that smile that melted her, the one that had gotten her to go with him when they were at the North Pole, and she sighed.

“All right,” she said, peering past him into the hallway to be sure no one else was around before she stepped out of her room.

He beamed and took her hand, tugging her down the hallway at a quick walk. “I know you ate in your room tonight,” he said, “so I wanted to show you this for when you have to have a fancy dinner and can’t eat all you want.”

Blinking, she almost stopped, and jerked forward when he didn’t stop. “But I did eat all I wanted tonight. Sokka!”

He looked back at her, still navigating the hallways of the palace with ease. “Yue, you’re not used to the climate yet. You may have eaten what you wanted then, but I bet you’re hungry again.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but as they rounded a corner, her stomach rumbled and she blushed. “Well, maybe. So . . . we’re not raiding the kitchen, are we?” When he didn’t respond, she started to laugh more out of amazement than anything else.

They finally stopped in front of another wooden door, much more roughly hewn than others she’d seen, and they could hear people talking and pans clanging on the other side. He squeezed her hand and then released it, opening the door. The smell from inside was a mix of sweet and savory, with a hint of burnt bread, and she felt more than heard her stomach rumble again.

Yue followed Sokka inside, noting the calls of greeting that met his appearance. Her eyes took in the bustle of activity even at this hour. People were prepping dough, washing pans and dishes, and setting things to marinade; she was impressed at the organization it implied. She felt the kitchen staff shifting their gazes to her curiously, then in surprise when they realized who she was.

Sokka walked over to a doorway screened by a heavy curtain. “Just gonna grab something for a snack, if that’s all right.” He was addressing a tall, matronly woman with an impressive bosom. “Zhin, this is Yue. Yue, Zhin is the Mistress of Kitchens.”

Zhin bowed deeply, hands folded at her waist. “It is an honor, Princess. Please,” she gave Sokka a wry look, “feel free to take advantage of our stores if you should need to. You can, of course, ring for a servant to fetch you anything, should you wish it.” Her look at Sokka was meaningful.

“Yeah, but this is faster,” he said, poking his head past the curtain. “And why should I inconvenience someone else when I might not know what I wanted?”

Zhin sighed and folded her arms. “It is their job, Ambassador. But, as I said, you are always welcome.” He pushed all the way into the curtained area – Yue assumed it was a pantry – and then came back out a few moments later. Yue blinked, amazed at what he’d managed to grab in that short time. Half a roasted turkey-duck, a quarter of a cherry tart, and he was just tucking the last of what looked like three small apples into a pocket.

He looked at Yue. “Were you in the mood for anything specific?”

She studied the pile of food he had. “Umm . . . maybe some of the plum cake from tonight? And something to drink?”

Zhin nodded sharply. “That cake was good, wasn’t it?” She beckoned to one of the kitchen helpers, who scampered off to the other side of the kitchen and came back with a parcel wrapped in brightly patterned red cloth and handed it to Yue with a bow. “Thank you for visiting us, Princess.” Her lips quirked. “I assume I will see you tomorrow, Ambassador.”

He waved with one hand. “You know me, Zhin. Always happy to come visit a friendly face.”

Yue bowed. “It was my pleasure, Mistress,” she said, giving Sokka a bit of a stern look. “And thank you for the food.” She kept to a stately pace as they left the kitchen, but as the door shut behind them, she stopped at kicked at his ankle. “You harass that woman every night?”

He skipped out of the way and started down the hall again. “Not every night, just most nights.” Sokka looked over his shoulder at her, his wolf tail hanging down. “Besides, I’d rather go in there and let them see not everyone in the palace is a stuffy Fire Nation noble, you know?”

Nodding, she looked down at the package in her hands. “Have you ever brought the Fire Lord?” she asked, started after him.

“Spirits forbid! Zuko would stammer, and they’d bow non-stop, it would be a nightmare.” He took a bit of the leg of the turkey-duck, swallowed, and added thoughtfully, “Of course, I’d be able to sneak even more if they were distracted . . . .”

“Sneak?” Yue laughed, unable to help it. “Sokka, you didn’t sneak anything! She knew exactly what you took – even I could tell.”

They turned into a small garden, different from the one they’d sat in earlier, awash in blooming wisteria and lit by oil lamps set at ground level around a small table with a bench near it. She hurried to set the parcel down and unwrap it, spreading the fabric out so he could put the food he’d taken onto it. She shifted the box that held two slices of plum cake, two tea cups, and a small bottle with what she assumed was tea sloshing in it.

He set down the turkey-duck and tart, plucked the apples from his pocket, and proceeded to pull out – she was never sure from where – a small dish filled with stewed ocean kumquats, three tomato carrots, and a small bag full of figs. “How . . . where . . . I don’t even want to know!” she managed, opening the bottle and pouring the tea into the cups. Passing one to him, she shook her head. “I wouldn’t think you were that good a sneakthief, honestly.”

They settled down to their snack in companionable silence. After the cake and figs were gone, she sighed. “We can’t do this again, Sokka.”

He looked at her in surprise, illuminated from below by the lamps. “What do you mean?” The hint of guilt in his voice gave away the lie in his words.

Yue looked at him, her face steady even as her voice trembled. “We can’t just . . . do what we did before. It’s not the same, this isn’t the same situation.” She poured another cup of tea, picked it up, then set it down again. “You know that Hahn was . . . unsuitable, it wasn’t just because it was an arranged marriage.”

“Well, duh. But this isn’t – “

“Isn’t it?” She tapped the necklace she wore, the stylize flame in delicate blue-white stone. “I’m betrothed to someone else, and you want to take me on adventures, just the two of us. It was sweet of you to bring me along, but . . . I want to be able to give Zuko a chance without feeling like I have to choose.” She reached out and placed one hand over his. “Doesn’t your friend deserve that?”

He twisted his hand to squeeze her fingers, then reluctantly let go. “Yeah, he does. He offered several times to break the betrothal if it bothered me. I guess I didn’t realize how much it did.” The smile he gave her was bittersweet. “He deserves the chance to show you what a good guy he is without me . . . living in the past.”

“Sokka . . . .”

He picked up one of the apples and handed it to her. “Here. When you’re done, I’ll walk you to your rooms.”

She crunched into the apple, tasting sweet fruit and bitter disappointment, whether at the idea that they wouldn’t do this again or at the fact that he’d given in so easily she didn’t know.

~ ~ ~

“I know it’s early,” Zuko said, standing a bit stiffly in her sitting room, “but I’d like to have you there.”

Yue tugged her robe more tightly around herself, confused. “In a council meeting? I don’t know that I would have anything to contribute.”

He sighed and his posture relaxed as he ran a hand through his hair. “That’s not the point – though I think you’ll surprise yourself.” He approached her, taking one of her hands in his. “I want . . . when we . . . I’d like us to work together, and that means they need to get used to you being there.”

She noticed how uncomfortable he was talking about their future together – it was sort of endearing. And the idea had merit, even if it was daunting. It hadn’t been until Aang, Katara, and Sokka had come through that the Northern Water Tribe had even considered the idea that women might be capable of anything other than healing and being mothers, so her father had never included her in any of his governing or meetings. Yue looked up at him and nodded, once, sharply. “All right. Let me get dressed.” She looked him over and made a guess based on the simple cut of his clothes, even if they were still edged in gold. “It’s not very formal, right?”

“No, but you might want to wear some red, just so you don’t feel out of place.”

She paused mid-stride towards the dressing room. Had that been a joke? Maybe, but it was also likely serious advice. Good thing she’d thought about having a wardrobe that transitioned from her role as water princess to fire lady. The maids she’d brought were efficient, and in a very short time she was dressed in something similar to the clothes she was used to – a wrapped tunic in deep blue, deep red leggings, and brown leather boots. Nothing was lined with fur or made of heavy wool and it was amazing how light she felt – and how grateful, since it was already hotter than she was used to, and the sun was barely up.

Before walking out to the sitting room again, she made sure the necklace was properly positioned at her throat and the earrings Iroh had sent were dangling from her ears again. She had the blessing of both the Fire Lord and his uncle, the Dragon of the West. That should be enough for these courtiers.

As she stepped out, Zuko smiled, visibly brightening. “You look nice,” he said, and it sounded sincere. “You had breakfast already?” At her nod, he offered his arm. “Then let’s get going.”

Yue laced her arm through his, and they walked out of the room arm-in-arm. As the door shut behind them, she glanced up at him, then looked forward again. “What sorts of things do these meetings cover? Just so I can be prepared in the future.”

“Oh, well, today’s is going to be different. I’m going to lay out some new rules.” He flicked a look at her. “I think you’ll approve. After that, it’s mostly reports on the rebuilding and aid efforts.”

That might be interesting. “I look forward to it.”

He snorted. “It’s usually fairly dull, until you think about how many lives are impacted. Then, it’s depressing.” His expression became almost shy. “Would you go somewhere with me, after the meeting?”

“Of course,” she said without hesitating. “Where are we going?”

His expression struggled between amusement and embarrassment. “Uncle’s tea shop.”

Startled, she blinked. “I’m sorry? Your uncle’s . . . tea shop?”

“It’s . . . hard to explain. But yeah.” He was blushing, and she found that endearing even as she noticed a bit late that he’d specifically offered her his right arm, so she wouldn’t be on the side with the scar. Did he care what she thought? That was a sobering thought; besides Aang and Sokka, she didn’t think she’d met another man who cared what she thought.

~ ~ ~

Zuko scowled around the room, pushing his hands down onto the table and leaning forward. “I don’t care whether it’s been done before. I’m the Fire Lord, and I say this is how it is now.”

Yue sat mutely, unsure if she should be proud of him, embarrassed, or angry. She opted to put on her diplomat face, the smooth mask that kept the peace at home when faced with something stupid.

The council, with one exception, had not taken her inclusion in their meeting with good grace. When Zuko informed them she would be attending their meetings from that day forward, they were even less pleased. And when he told them that she would share his authority and thus be able to veto any of their suggestions, it had erupted.

On the other side of the table from her, Sokka also sat quietly, studying her. He’d been studying her since she and Zuko had walked in arm-in-arm, but had said nothing except a quiet greeting to them both.

“Enough!” The roar in Zuko’s voice brought both Yue and Sokka’s eyes to him – everyone else was already staring, several of them now in surprise. “I’ve said what I intend. If you don’t like it, we can replace you before the next meeting.”

There was silence, broken only by the chirping of a bird perched on the screened skylight. After a moment, Sokka nodded. “All right, that seems to decide it. Everyone, let’s get started to keep the Fire Lord’s on schedule for the day.” There wasn’t anything critical scheduled for the day, and he knew it, but if they didn’t get started, they’d never finish and he felt the need to get out of the room as quickly as he could.

It was, as Zuko had said, a lot of reports about rebuilding and the aid the Fire Nation was giving to the other Nations as reparation for the war. Things were finally starting to move in their work with the Earth Kingdom, since it had taken almost a year for them to find the Earth King. Before that, all of it had gone through the Bei Fong family and the King of Omashu, which meant things weren’t being evenly distributed along established lines. Rebuilding the wall was going to start, possibly around the time of their marriage.

Yue voiced a few opinions and asked several questions that the men around the table seemed rather surprised to hear from her. She didn’t take it personally – much – but filed away the responses and made notes on the paper that had been provided at her request. She was especially interested in the work being done to help the Air Nomads, such as they were, but that was a small part of the meeting.

Afterward, Sokka looked like he wanted to talk with her, but Zuko helped her stand and glanced at his friend. “We’re going to Uncle’s. See you there?”

“Uh, yeah. Maybe later, I’ve got a . . . thing to take care of.” Giving them both a formal bow, Sokka stepped away and strode out of the room with purposeful strides.

Yue and Zuko watched him go, both of them with expressions of concern and confusion. After a minute, he sighed and shook his head. “I’ll talk with him later, find out what’s wrong.” He smiled at her, and the expression lit his face. “Let’s go. I think you’ll like what uncle’s got set up.”

~ ~ ~

The tea shop was part of the palace complex but not attached to the main building of the palace. It had been a barracks before the end of the war, but had been renovated into a tea shop with a patio. A sign over the front door declared it to be The Jasmine Dragon in decorative green script; the pillars on either side of the door were long, slender dragons holding delicate tea cups.

Inside, Yue was surprised at how comfortable and warm the atmosphere was. The floor had been polished to a high shine and layered with plush rugs in patterns from the different nations; the walls were painted a soft red and covered with tapestries of dragons and graphic patterns. All of the furnishings were comfortable and expensively made, but not matching, in every color of the rainbow. Several pairs of people were sitting at pai sho tables, playing while they sipped tea from delicate porcelain cups. A few more people were chatting over their tea, a plate of sweet pastry or bread between them.

Three servers wandered around, checking on tea levels and the guests, whisking away empty pots and bringing back new. Iroh himself was at a table playing pai sho with another man, his cup held between his hands as he waited for his friend to move. He glanced up when they walked in, a smile creasing his face when he saw the two of them. One hand went up in a wave which Zuko returned, and his focus went back to the game.

One of the servers, a young woman with a burn scar down her left arm, bustled up to them with a welcoming smile. “Good afternoon, Fire Lord, Princess. Here, your usual table is waiting.”

She led them to a table in a corner with a good view of the room, surrounded by three plush chairs in different shades of velvet upholstery. Zuko made sure Yue was settled before sitting down himself, and gave the server a small smile. “Thanks, Aza.”

Bowing, she smiled back. “Of course.” She looked at Yue, professionalism in every line. “I know the Fire Lord’s usual order, Princess. What would you like today?”

Not being sure what they had, Yue took a wild guess. “Jasmine, please. And something sweet for us to share, if you please.”

Aza nodded and bustled away to gather up their order. Yue looked around, eyes bright and curious. “This is a lovely place. Your uncle did a very good job.”

“Wait until you try the tea,” Zuko said, leaning back in his chair. He looked fondly at the old man’s back, then back at Yue.

She settled into the soft chair, her hands loosely clasped in her lap. “I hope I ordered the right thing. I don’t know what they have, so . . . .” She shrugged. “What do you usually get?”

“Plain oolong.” There was a long pause, and she almost broke it when he said, “I prefer plainer tea, and that was the first kind I ever liked.”

“Oh.” She looked down at the table, light wood inlaid with darker wood in a stylized flame pattern. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had something other than just plain . . . tea.” Yue wasn’t even sure the North Pole had different types of tea available – maybe now that the treaty was in place, they would get some.

A small smile passed over his face, and he looked again at Iroh’s back with affection. “Don’t let Uncle hear you say that. He’ll set up a sampling to find your favorite.”

Glancing over at the old man, leaning forward over the game he was playing, she smiled as well. “I might enjoy that, to be honest. I didn’t get many new things at . . . the North Pole.” She was trying to train herself out of thinking and talking about the North Pole as ‘home’. This was home, now.

There was a hesitation, and he nodded slowly. “If you wanted . . .” Zuko took a deep breath and nodded, “I could tell Uncle. He’d be delighted to share his teas.” Aza came back with two pots of tea, two delicately painted porcelain cups, and a selection of sweet pastries and breads.

As the young woman bowed and walked away, Yue looked over the items and smiled. “This all looks lovely.” She leaned to pick up the tea pot holding Zuko’s tea and started to pour. “Do you come here often? They seem to know you well.”

She set down the pot and picked up her own, pouring the fragrant liquid into her own cup now. “Not really,” he said, picking up the cup and holding it in both hands. “But I showed them the ropes here.”

Yue paused with the cup midway to her mouth. “I beg your pardon? You taught them how to . . . work in a tea shop?”

“It’s . . . kind of a long story.”

She sipped the tea and smiled, pleased at the light, floral aroma and flavor. “I have time.”

~ ~ ~

Sokka sat behind his desk and picked up the same report for the third time in the past five minutes, then set it down again. He sighed and put his head in his hands, elbows braced on the surface of the redwood desk. It shouldn’t bother him. It shouldn’t. It still did.

They were betrothed, so it was reasonable for the two of them to spend time together . . . alone . . . hell!

He couldn’t think like this. Normally, he’d have stopped at the Jasmine Dragon with Zuko for tea after the meeting, and maybe play a game or two of pai sho with Iroh, but he . . . didn’t want to look like he was intruding.

With a groan, he threw himself back in the chair, rocking it back and almost going over backwards for a moment. “Why is this so difficult?”

Making a spur of the moment decision, he stood up and tugged his tunic straight before marching out of his quarters towards the tea shop.

~ ~ ~

Yue had her hand over her mouth in amazement. “No! He guessed?”

“Well,” Zuko said, a little embarrassed, “yeah, but no one thought he was right.” He shrugged. “So we had a sword fight in the tea shop.”

Her eyes were wide and she picked up her cup again before setting it down to refill it. “You had a sword fight, right in the shop? Weren’t you worried about breaking things, or the people?”

He shrugged and took a bite of a pear pastry. “I was, a little, but he wasn’t. I tried to move it outside as quick as possible, so there was less risk.”

She nodded, then looked up as the chimes over the door signaled a new customer. She could feel the blush rising when she saw Sokka’s eyes light on them, but tried to push it down by strength of will. Instead, she smiled and gave him a friendly wave.

He returned it with a small smile that looked a bit forced, even at that distance, before turning to return Aza’s greeting and be led to a table. Before they had taken more than a few steps, however, Zuko waved to the serving woman, indicating that she should lead Sokka to their table. Yue could see Sokka’s face tighten, and wondered if it was a good idea.

“You made it,” Zuko said, giving Sokka a smile. “Sit down, we were just talking.”

Both of them looked at him in surprise. Yue thought he looked more relaxed now that Sokka was there – maybe thinking to use him as a buffer, since they didn’t know each other very well. Sokka thought it was surprising how at home the two of them looked together, and felt like he would be nothing but a third wheel. Iroh turned his head slightly and peered out of the corner of his eye at them before nodding slightly and turning back to the game, now in its last few turns.

He hesitated for a moment, but then Sokka plopped down in the unoccupied chair. Aza bowed slightly and headed off to the counter, leaving the three of them to sit in slightly awkward silence.

Yue pushed a plate with some small, orange-flavored cookies towards him. “Zuko was just telling me about his time working at a tea shop.”

Sokka grabbed one of the cookie and broke it in half. “Right, in Ba Sing Se.” He crunched into the treat and smiled a little. “We were, what, three streets away from your shop, and never ran into each other?”

Zuko laughed as Aza sat down Sokka’s tea and moved away. “I don’t know what would have happened if we had. I was talking about when Jet found us.”

Yue picked up the pot and poured for Sokka as well, the aroma of cinnamon, pepper, and spice floating up. She opened her mouth, but Sokka laughed and said, “Well, yeah, but Jet . . . I don’t know who I would have wanted to win at that point.”

“You guys hated me way more then,” Zuko said, sipping his tea. “You’d have rooted for Jet.”

“I really don’t think so – well, Katara might have.” He picked up his cup and took a deep breath of the steam rising from it. “I would have hoped you both killed each other, maybe. Toph, too.”

“Aang would have tried to talk sense into us both.”

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Sokka took a drink of his tea and smiled a little. “He always wanted to be friends with you, even when you were trying to capture him.”

Yue sipped her tea, looking between the two men talking. It was silly to feel like she was on the outside while they talked about places she’d never been, experiences she’d never have. She still felt that way. “He always seemed like that sort of person,” she offered, wanting to be part of the conversation, as she set her cup down and picked up a lemoncake.

Nodding, Sokka said, “He is. That kid would make peace between anybody if he could.” He glanced at Zuko. “Are we still on for sparring tomorrow?”

“Same time as usual, right?” Zuko nodded, then looked at Yue. “Sokka and I practice fighting at least once a week.”

“Oh. Why?” she hadn’t thought they would need to, with there being peace, and both of them having people to guard them.

Sokka shrugged. “It’s good to keep in shape for it, and make sure you can defend yourself if you get in trouble when the guards aren’t around.” He grinned, and it was a so much like the boy she’d met back at the North Pole that her stomach lurched. “Plus, all the courtiers are invited to watch, so they feel like they have to attend. It keeps them on their toes, to see what their Fire Lord and his non-Bender Water Tribe Ambassador can do.”

She thought about that for a minute. There would be some lingering bad feelings, despite the steps she knew had been taken to change the government into something more like what Zuko wanted. It wasn’t a bad idea, and since both of them were war heroes – that was an idea that her mind kept shying away from – it made sense that they would want to keep practicing and growing. “Who wins?” her mouth said before her brain could stop it.

They looked at each other for a moment. “It’s . . . pretty even, actually,” Zuko said slowly.

“It’s usually me,” Sokka volunteered. “I mean, Zuko’s won a couple of times, but . . . all right, yeah, it’s more or less even,” he finished when he saw the other man’s look.

Yue smiled as she sipped her tea. “I don’t suppose I could show up tomorrow?”

~ ~ ~

There was a large courtyard, usually filled with training guardsmen, that got cleared out for the weekly sparring match. The center of it was cleared, with benches set in ranks surrounding it. Every bench was filled with Fire Nation nobles and bureaucrats. Yue settled herself in the seat they’d reserved for her, looking around curiously. This was the most people she’d seen gathered in one place since the day they announced their betrothal.

The crowd seemed to be at their ease, many of them talking and laughing – she overheard a few people placing small bets on how it would go. Yue herself wasn’t sure what she expected to see, only that she felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she looked out on the open area. She’d seen Zuko fight before, but against Katara who was another Bender. This would be very different, not in the least because both of the men were older and had a great deal of practical experience they hadn’t had when she’d known them originally. She was worried for Sokka, too – someone without Bending, fighting the Fire Lord?

She sat up straighter in her seat when they walked out together, chatting and laughing as the crowd started to quiet down. An unexpected surge of envy shot through her, and she wasn’t certain why. It was good they were friends, and she would be entirely unprepared in something like this, so why should she feel so keenly the longing to be part of it? The two men set themselves facing each other, Sokka drawing the sword he was wearing and Zuko drawing a pair of twin swords.

Yue looked around, and realized there was a face missing from the crowd. She leaned over to a noblewoman she’d passed a few words with before. “Excuse me, is General Iroh not here?”

The woman looked at her in some surprise. “No, Princess. He doesn’t like this courtyard, or the idea of the Fire Lord fighting here.” Yue’s face was confused, and the woman glanced at the two men who were circling each other now. “This is the courtyard where the Fire Lord’s father,” she lifted one hand almost unconsciously to the left side of her face, “scarred him.”

Yue paled. “Oh.” She put a hand to her throat. “I had . . . no idea.” She settled back in her seat, slowly lowering her hands to her lap. Her eyes watched the match between Sokka and Zuko, both just using only swords, a part of her was happy to see, but her mind was whirling. She’d always thought it had been an accident when he was little, not . . . not something deliberately inflicted. She understood now why Zuko was so close to his uncle, who had likely been the most stable male he knew for most of his life, and why Iroh refused to come here.

The clash of metal on metal jolted her back to the present, and she watched with wide eyes as the two of them came together in a crash of blows. Yue watched in shocked awe as Sokka and Zuko spun and slashed at each other.

~ ~ ~

Blocking Sokka’s sword with his own crossed blades, Zuko pushed hard, shoving his friend a few feet back – not as far as he’d like, but Sokka was strong, and a little broader than he was, so anything was a success. He went on the offensive then, thrusting out with one of the blades while sweeping low with the other. Sokka threw himself backwards in a flip, avoiding both strikes. They went back and forth, swinging and slashing, driving each other across the flagstones of the open courtyard.

Zuko was normally quiet when they sparred, partly a holdover from his time posing as the Blue Spirit and partly that he had to focus a bit more on the sword work and not using his Bending. This time, however, he found himself laughing a bit when he blocked Sokka’s swipe and almost managed to disarm him. “Sokka, don’t you want to win?”

Throwing himself into a complicated series of strikes he’d used several weeks prior and won with, Sokka grinned. “And miss the chance to make you look bad? Never!”

Zuko blocked and swung out, knocking Sokka’s blade away and throwing himself forward. They’d been fighting for several minutes, and he knew from experience that the longer they went, the more likely it was the Sokka would win. It was very important to him that Sokka not win this match, and he didn’t want to examine why it mattered to him so much this time. “As if you could! Ooof!”

He made contact and both of them went tumbling to the ground, struggling to land on top. The crowd was deathly silent as they waited for the dust to clear. When they could finally see, there was a loud cry of excitement. Yue half stood from her seat, peering through the dust.

Sokka was on his back on the ground, his sword next to Zuko’s, a couple feet from one of his hands. Zuko was leaning over him, a knee on either side of Sokka’s hips, pinning Sokka’s hands to the ground. Blinking, Yue stood the rest of the way, eyes wide and hands clasped together in front of her chest.

The tension in the courtyard was thick as the two men looked at each other, breathing hard, faces close together. “I guess,” Sokka said softly, “you wanted it more.” There was a small smile on his lips, and he didn’t bother trying to struggle to free himself.

Zuko smiled back, tossing his head back to flip his hair out of his face. “Told you you couldn’t make me look bad.”

“I don’t think anyone could.” There was a warmth in the words that seemed to startle them both, and Zuko pushed back and up, standing and offering a hand to Sokka to help him to his feet. They stood awkwardly for a moment as the normal crowd of courtiers trying to ingratiate themselves to the Fire Lord approached.

The crowd parted slowly, however, as Yue moved through them towards the two men. She paused a few feet from them, looking between them for a moment. She took a deep breath and asked, “Do you think you could teach me some of that?”

~ ~ ~

One evening, after a long day, Iroh knocked on Zuko’s door. He waited until he heard a response before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

“Uncle? What’s wrong?”

The old man shook his head. “Nothing, Fire Lord Zuko. I did want to talk to you about something, however.”

Zuko stood up from his chair, setting the book he was reading down. “All right.”

Iroh walked over to one of the windows that looked out over the private gardens, and peered out. “I am concerned about how your relationship is progressing.”

Zuko blushed, his face as red as the robe he wore. “What do you mean?”

Silence for a moment, broken by the soft sound of voices from the garden: Sokka and Yue, playing cards at one of the small tables. Zuko had a twinge of jealousy and irritation – why hadn’t they asked him to join?

“I mean,” Iroh said, “that you seem to spend a lot of time with two people, not just your betrothed.” He clasped his hands behind his back and kept looking out the window.

Zuko spluttered. “Wh-what are you – Uncle, I – I don’t know what you mean!” His face was a little guilty, but his tone was indignant.

Turning to face him, Iroh raised an eyebrow. “You know you need to marry the princess for the good of both your people. But even before she arrived, you spent a great deal of time with Ambassador Sokka.” He tucked his hands in his sleeves, holding them in front of him.

“We’re friends, that’s all!”

A deep, slow breath, and Iroh shook his head. “Zuko, you need to take some time and listen to what your heart tells you. I’m just an old man, but I can see that you are being pulled in two directions again.” He took a step towards his nephew, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. “You are an honorable man. You will make the right choice.”

There was a minute when Iroh expected to see Zuko erupt as he hadn’t in years, his face bright red, before the Fire Lord sighed and dropped back into the chair again. “You’re right, Uncle.”

“I am?” There was a mild hint of surprise in Iroh’s voice. He hadn’t expected his nephew to agree with him this easily. “You knew? I thought I would be telling you something that would encourage reflection.”

Shrugging, Zuko said, “When you said something, it . . . clicked.” He put a hand on his forehead. “Uncle, this is impossible, isn’t it? I have to marry Yue, and I want to. She’ll be an amazing queen, and . . . I care about her a lot.” He hadn’t expected that, even if he’d hoped that they would grow to care about her. Maybe he loved her; he wasn’t sure he knew how to love someone properly, so he had no way to gauge if that was this feeling. “But Sokka is my friend, and a tremendous ally. And . . . I care about him, too.”

Iroh sat down in the other chair, hands on his knees. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? So now, what is the solution?”

“It’s greedy to want to have it both ways. But I can’t send either of them away.” Not only for political reasons, but personal reasons. He didn’t want to be apart from either of them, and knew that being parted would be hard for them as well.

“You might consider talking to them,” Iroh said, nodding. “They may feel the same. Then, as a man, you must decide what path to take.”

Running his hands through his hair now, Zuko groaned. “But if they don’t, then what? I’ll look like a jerk!” And they still wouldn’t be able to split up – Yue was bound by the treaty as much as he was, and Sokka was permanently posted here as the ambassador. It would just make things awkward.

Iroh nodded. “That’s true. But there are no rewards in life without taking risks. You know this already.”

Steeling himself, Zuko nodded. “You’re right. I suppose no better time than now.”

Smiling, Iroh nodded. “You took the words out of my mouth.” He picked up the book Zuko had been reading and opened it. “I’m going to order some tea and wait to hear what happens.”

~ ~ ~

The evening air was warm and smelled faintly of jasmine when Zuko walked outside. The gardens were in bloom, spring really starting to take hold. It felt hopeful, or maybe that was just him. The turtle-ducks quacked and splashed happily, pacing him as he walked, hoping he had bread for them. Pausing to pet one, he smiled at them. “Not today, buddy.” It quacked at him and paddled off to the rest of its family, quacking softly as though it were bragging.

He rounded a corner and saw Sokka and Yue look up, alerted by the sound of his boots on the gravel path. He raised one hand in greeting, an awkward echo of another time that he’d been unsure of his welcome. “Hey. I, uh, wanted to talk to both of you.”

Yue set her cards down on the table and smiled. “Of course. Please, sit down.” She was wearing his necklace, she saw, and the ring he’d given her. That made him feel absurdly proud and happy as he dropped into one of the other chairs.

Sokka, too, put down the cards he held and leaned forward on one arm. “What’s up?”

Having both of their attention was unnerving, actually, even if it did make his stomach squirm a bit in a pleasant way. “I’m having a problem, and I want to know what you both think about it,” Zuko said, swallowing hard.

“You never ask for help,” Sokka laughed. “This must be a huge problem.”

“Sokka, shush! Let him tell us what it is.” Yue looked at him, her eyes glittering like blue stars in the growing dimness. Zuko felt a surge of appreciation for her.

“It’s not huge, but it’s serious.” He rubbed the back of his neck for a minute. “And there’s only one resolution I would want, but it doesn’t depend on me. Okay.” He reached out with his other hand and took one of Yue’s in his. They’d gotten much more comfortable with casual touches like that; Sokka put on the expression of careful neutrality that he usually did when they held hands. Zuko wondered for the first time if it was more than just his feelings for Yue that caused it.

“I, uh, am happy to say that I’ve grown to,” he cleared his throat, “care very much for you, Yue.” She blushed, and Sokka looked away. “I didn’t hope to have that, in my . . . relationship, and I wouldn’t do anything to break our betrothal even if it wouldn’t have catastrophic problems internationally.”

“That’s good,” she said, an amused smile spreading over her lips. “I feel the same. I didn’t think . . . well, our first meeting was very brief and not positive. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I . . . I do care for you, Zuko. And I promise I’ll be a good partner to you, after . . . after.”

The relief he felt was almost as big as the ball of anxiety he felt about this next part. It wasn’t taboo, per se, but it wasn’t talked about. Everyone had known Azula and her friends were ‘together’, but you didn’t say it.

“Sokka . . .” he started. Zuko clenched his free hand into a fist, then relaxed it, reaching out to take his friend’s hand. “Sokka, you’ve been a true friend. And I care very much about you.”

The Water Tribe man nodded, his face a little confused. “Right, we’re friends.”

Zuko squeezed his hand. “The same way I care for Yue.” He watched both of their faces change to something different than the modest confusion they’d been showing. Yue’s face showed realization and thoughtful consideration. Sokka’s, Zuko felt his stomach sink, was something closer to panic.

“What?” Sokka croaked, then cleared his throat. “But you . . . just said you . . . .”

“Don’t be dense, Sokka,” Yue said softly. “Can’t you see this is hard enough for him?” She looked at their hands, then at Zuko. “All right. I can see part of the problem. None of us can . . . split from the other two. Or would want to,” she glanced at Sokka, who was still struggling with his words. “You said there was one resolution you might want.”

Zuko turned his head. “It’s selfish.”

“What is it?” Sokka asked, his voice a little strained. “What do you want out of,” he gestured between the three of them, “this?”

It took a minute for him to gather the courage to actually say it. “I’d like for all three of us . . . I mean, it’s the only way to not hurt anyone’s feelings. If we were all . . . you know . . . together.”

All three of them were blushing now, having crossed into uncharted territory. But, Zuko noticed, neither of them had taken their hand back. It was Yue who broke the silence first. “All . . . of us. No jealousy, no hiding or sneaking around.” She nodded slowly. “It isn’t unheard of, at the North Pole. Not frequent, but not unheard of.” Her eyes sharpened. “What about the political aspect? It wasn’t something I ever learned about the Fire Nation.”

“It’s not talked about, but it does happen,” Sokka volunteered, surprising the other two. “There’s at least one trio living in the palace, actually, but they’ll deny it if you ask them.”

“When did you become an expert?” Yue asked.

His expression was serious. “About a month after you arrived.”

“Really?” She blinked. “Wait, are you saying . . . that you’re willing to do this?”

He looked at her, then at Zuko. “I am. I’ve been working hard to ignore that I felt jealous when you two were together, because I knew it didn’t matter. You have to get married, but I . . . it wasn’t just jealous that you were spending time with Yue.” He squeezed Zuko’s hand. “I was jealous that she was spending time with you. It wasn’t just her I wanted to be with.”

Yue reached out and took Sokka’s free hand. “Then we’re agreed.” She smiled at them both, then laughed. “This could have gone so very much worse.”

~ ~ ~

 **Six Months Later:**  
It was late, but Team Avatar was awake and lounging in the Fire Lord’s private gardens. The stars shimmered overhead, and everyone was still more or less dressed in the finery they’d worn to the wedding.

Katara, in silk robes of deep sapphire blue trimmed in silver, held a sleeping two-year-old on her lap and was idly stroking his hair. She leaned against a bench, legs out in front of her. Aang, wearing a set of formal robes in saffron and red, lay on the bench, bouncing their infant on his stomach as the baby laughed. “I still don’t understand,” he said, making a face at the baby, “why Sokka got to be the best man. I was the first one to try and be Zuko’s friend.”

As the Fire Lord and his new wife blushed, and Sokka looked away, Toph snickered. “Twinkletoes, you didn’t hear him?” She had her bare feet resting on the bank of the pond they were by, contrasting with her extremely formal Earth Kingdom robes. “I heard – well, felt – Sokka –“

“Toph, really?” Zuko said, his voice worried. “You don’t have to tell people – I knew it was a bad idea.”

Sokka raised his head from where he was stretched out near Zuko and Yue. “It’s fine. Katara won’t care, Suki will think it’s hilarious, and Aang won’t judge. Toph might, but if she thinks it’s funny . . . .”

Suki dropped down on the ground next to Toph, an arm reaching out to trail her fingers in the water. “What is ‘it’, then?”

“It wasn’t a bad idea,” the blind noble said. “I think it’s pretty sweet, actually.” She leaned back on the grass, propping her head on her hands. “Sokka was saying the vows, too, along with them.”

The group went still for a split second, and then Katara covered her mouth to muffle her laugh. “Sokka, you idiot, why didn’t you tell me?” The sleeping child in her lap stirred, and she made a soft shushing sound, rocking him back and forth.

“There wasn’t time, in private before, and . . . well.” He flushed. “I didn’t want you to be weird about it during the ceremony.”

She stood up, cradling her sleeping son, and walked over to plant a kiss on his forehead, then Zuko’s, the Yue’s. “I probably would have been, so I can forgive you. Welcome to the family, unofficially.” She smiled at them, and the tension in the air eased.

Aang waited until Katara had sat back down, trying to limit the number of moving babies in the area, before standing up himself. Holding the infant at his hip, he gave each of them one-armed hugs. “I couldn’t be happier for all of you. Being able to share love and express it freely is important, and I hope you three have many long, happy years together.”

Looking up from her contemplation of the koi, Suki nodded. “It’s a little awkward to say, but . . . I think the three of you will work well together.” She smiled at them, shaking her hand dry, and hugging them each tightly. “Make them happy,” she whispered in each ear.

Everyone looked expectantly at Toph, who naturally couldn’t see the looks. After a few moments, she blinked. “What, are you waiting for me? I already said it was sweet.”


End file.
